Mouthful and Investigator
by King of Stories
Summary: A rewrite from the Pokemon Hoenn episode You said a Mouthful.


Chapter 1: The Investigator

Ash was traveling the Hoenn region with two new friends May and her little brother Max. And of course the Pokemon Breeder Brock.

As they walked along a road in hopes getting to Rustboro City. Ash was hoping to get there so he can have a gym battle.

Hey Max when do we arrive at Rustboro City?" Ash asked the young boy. "Well let me take a look at my Navigator." The young boy. As Max looked at his Navigator, he noticed a sign next to the road.

"Hey what's this sign say?" He asked. Ash and others looked at the sign.

"The sign says there is a Pokemon Gym with strongest Pokemon in the world." Ash said as he also noticed a silhouette picture of Pokemon.

"Hmm let's check this gym out you guys." The Trainer said. "Okay lets go you guys!" Ash said in exciting voice.

Ash and his friends made their way to the Gym. As they arrived at the Gym a young boy came rushing out and falling to his knees. "Hey what's wrong?" Ash asked the young Trainer.

"Oh man its crazy and can't be possible, that's not a normal Pokemon!" The Boy shouted and then he ran off.

"Do you think that he just lost the worlds most powerful Pokemon?" Brock asked the gang. As they turned around a young woman with long black hair and yellow eyes. And she was wearing a long purple dress with the black leather jacket and on her face was round glasses. Ash walked to her.

"Who are you miss?" He asked the woman.

"Hmm? Who are you and what are you doing," She asked. Ash told the girl that he was here to battle the gym leader. "I see well that's why I'm here too." She replied. Ash was going to ask her another question but Brock suddenly ran up to her causing him to bump Ash down on trail.

"Hi I'm Brock and you're beautiful! I'd cook anything for you I.." Brock soon dragged by his shirt by Max. "Come on stop." Max groaned.

"Well my name is Shino and I'm also here for a reason." She answered. "Really and what reason is that?" May asked the young woman.

"You'll find out soon." She replied as she walked right up to the gym.

Ash and his friends followed the mysterious woman. "What do you think she's up to?" Max asked. "I don't know Max but maybe she's a Trainer too." May said to her brother.

Ash and his friends looked around along with Shino. Suddenly a man with a Pokemon came out of nowhere.

"Hello challengers my name is Anthony and this my Pokemon Pelipper!" He said looking confident.

Ash walked up to the gym leader.

"Hi my name is Ash and these are my friends May, Max and Brock." He said. "Hi!" The Gang said.

Anthony soon noticed Shino. "Hello miss." The gym leader said to the beautiful young woman.

"Hi my name is Shino and I'm here for a battle." She answered. "See I told you she was a Trainer Max." May whispered.

Max didn't answer her as he stood silent. "Well I accept your challenge." Anthony said.

Ash and his friends sat on a bench. "Man I was going to ask him for a battle!" Ash groaned. "Relax Ash at least we'll see at what makes this Pelipper the strongest Pokemon at this gym." May said to the Trainer.

"Lets begin this battle go Pelipper!" Anthony called out as the water bird Pokemon flew.

"Hmm lets go Gardevoir!" Shino called out. "Whoa what Pokemon is that?" Ash asked himself as he got out his Pokedex.

The Pokedex scanned. Gardevoir the Embrace Pokemon. Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole.

'I wonder what attacks this Gardevoir knows?" May asked. "Well May Gardevoir is Psychic Pokemon. Therefore it can use Psychic attacks." Max said.

"Well lets get this battle going! Pelipper use Wing Attack!" Anthony called out. The Water Bird flew at the Embrace Pokemon. "Use Double Team!" Shino called out. The Embrace Pokemon started create a team of itself. Pelipper looked around wondering where the real Gardevoir is. "Man this will be tough." Anthony said quietly.

"Hmm use Thunderbolt!" Shino called out. The Embrace Pokemon let out a electric jolt at the Water Bird Pokemon. " Use Thunder!" Anthony called out. "What did he say?" Ash asked looking confused. "Pelipper can't use Thunder." Max said looking also confused.

A jolt of electric came right out of Pelipper's mouth.

As two electric attacks collided it caused a explosion. "Whoa there attacks are even." May said. "This battle is just begining now use Vine Whip now!" Anthony called out. "What now Thunder and now Vine Whip. What's going on here?!" Max shouted. "Use Light Screen!" Shino called out. The Embrace Pokemon created a yellow barrier which halved the damage.

"Well try this on for size use Flamethrower!" The gym leader called out. Shino just smiled which Anthony noticed.

"Hold on Pelipper can't use Flamethrower." Max said looking even more confused. Brock looked at Shino who also noticed that she was smiling.

"Use Psychic." Shino said. The Embrace Pokemon eyes glowed as the fire attack was sent back to Pelipper. "Oh no!" Anthony said looking shocked. The fire attack fried the Water Bird Pokemon. "Now use Psychic again but this time turn Pelipper upside down." Shino ordered her Pokemon.

Once again the Embrace Pokemon eyes glowed as it flipped the Water Bird Pokemon upside down and coming out of Pelipper's Beak was a Bellsprout, Magnemite, and Magby.

"What's this?" Ash asked. May, Max and Brock got up wondering where did the Bellsprout, Magnemite, and Magby came from.

"Just I suspected." Shino spoke up. "Wait how did you know about this?" Max asked the young woman.

Shino reached into her leather jackets pocket and holding was ID Card. "I'm a Pokemon Investigator." She replied.

Ash and his friends were shocked but confused.

End of Chapter with cliffhanger


End file.
